random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon in the Wayne
'''Pokemon in the Wayne '''is a crossover game between the Pokemon franchise and the Nick series Welcome to the Wayne by Soren, inspired by Touhou: Conjuring of the Pocket Dimension. Story The player is a child who just moved to an infamous apartment building in New York called the Wayne with their family. When the player goes into their new room, they discover a portal under their bed and go into it, and ends up ending in the Wayne's secret library, "The Stanza". Upon their arrival, the player is greeted by two girls, a 10 year old named Alice Molina and a 12 year old named Sawyer White, who goes by Soren due to despising her real name, who say that they are here to get their first Pokemon. The duo learn that the player doesn't know what a Pokemon is, and they go ahead and tell them about what a Pokemon is. Soon after, the player, Alice and Soren pick their starter Pokemon. After picking any of the 21 choices, Alice picks a Pokemon with the type weaker than yours, while Soren picks a starter with the type stronger than yours. Before the player can go, Soren challenges them to a battle, and no matter the outcome, Alice will heal your Pokemon. The trio decide to explore the building with their Pokemon, with Alice and Soren catching a Pachirisu and a Marill respectively. After going down a few floors, the player has a battle with a mysterious female trainer. If the player wins, the female will try to attack them with her fists. But before she can, two boys run up to stop the girl, "Saraline", before Alice and Soren say hello to the boys, "Ansi" and "Olly", along with Saraline. Ansi, Olly and Saraline introduce themselves to the player, and invites them to join Team Timbers with them. The player accepts and the six of them go on their way, with Saraline gives the crew each their own XP. Share device that she made herself. Once you reach the end of the floor, Ansi, Olly and Saraline challenge you, Alice and Soren to a triple battle, and no matter the outcome, Ansi and Alice will heal all of the Pokemon used in the battle. Saraline states that she is heading off to catch all 28 types of Unown, and asks the player to accompany her. The player accepts and the duo go through a monster portal to find them. After catching around half of the Unown and deciding to keep one in her party, Saraline tells the player about Wayne Phenomena and how Pokemon just randomly showed up in the Wayne one day and everyone rolled with it, telling the player that she has a hunch with The Spy from Apartment I8, who she believes brought them here. Soon enough an Absol and a Liepard ambush the player and Saraline, causing them to run away. Saraline, however sends out her Froakie and Eevee to fight them, with the player battling with her. After the battle is won, Saraline's Eevee evolves into an Espeon as the two part ways. Soren and Olly inform the player about a tournament being held a few floors below the player's apartment and decides to join them. The player meets fairly competitive rivals in the tournament: Leif, Wendell, Dennis, Goodness and Katherine-Alice. Before the tournament declares a winner, the same Absol and Liepard from before attack, causing the other competitors to help the player defeat them. After that, the Spy reveals herself, along with Flowershirt and Masterson, and each challenge the player to the battle. The player wins and the trio run off. The competitors, Ansi, Olly, Saraline, Alice and Soren tell the player about how they are part of a team to protect the Wayne: The Gyre. The player joins them as the 11 go off on their own ways. WIPCategory:Pokemon Category:Welcome to the Wayne